


The Helping Hand

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Moaning, Prostate Massage, Sex, Taeyong helps them out, Threesome, big dick, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: NSFD TWT: @sluti_ncity





	The Helping Hand

“Mark! Fuck, your so deep” Hyuck leaned his had back on Marks shoulders and whispers. To be honest it was Haechans ideas to get fucked in the kitchen. One leg up on the counter and his back on Marks chest.  
“Tell me when I hit it.”  
They started to get fuck bodies one week ago. Cuz Haechan thought Mark size is exactly what he needs. This little pink toy he has wasn’t enough anymore, so he talked with Mark about it and yeah... now they fucked everyday since 1 week.  
“Go deeper and higher” Haechan whined  
“Like that?” Mark growls in his ear and moved deeper and higher.  
“No” he began to whine and feel depressed.  
“You need to move your hips not him” a voice from the door gave advice to Mark.  
They heads snapped to the side  
“OH FUCK. Hyung it’s not what it looks like.” They were scared that Taeyong would snap at them cuz Haechan just got legal...  
“No continue, lemme help you. Now i know why Haechan is so sensitive and rude all the time, he doesn’t get laid good enough. I mean..” Taeyong pulled Mark out of Hyucks ass “Mark use your size right. It’s thicc, lemme help.” He grabbed Mark at the hip  
“Enter him, slow and go as deep you can. But slow.” He slowly went in and Haechans upper body went forward, his hands hold himself up from completely laying on the counter.  
“See how you effect him? Play with him. I know that the stretch feels amazing. You have all the time.” When the half of his dick was inside Taeyong shortly pulled him back and slammed him fully inside  
Hyuck whined as the stretch left him but moaned loud as soon Mark was fully in him.  
“Fuck just like that” Hyuck murmured to himself.  
“Look. And now you just have to use your hips.”  
“No not yet!” Mark panic  
Hyuck pants hard  
“Why not?” Taeyong asked  
“He is clenching so hard, i would come.” Mark threw his head back and leaned it on TYs shoulder.  
“Move.Mark.” Tae moved his hips  
“This is exactly what your baby want.”  
The hands on his hips made him move.  
“Hyuck says he want it deep and high... so you have to” Tae moved him before he ended the sentence. He moved his hips and spread his legs so he could move more upwards.  
“THERE!” Hyuck squeaked.  
“See, just look at him. Hyuck turn you face to Mark pretty please.” Haechan turned his head and, god, he was so beautiful and a mess.  
Tae moved his hands and Mark keep on hitting the youngers spot.  
“And now place your hands on hyucks ass and hip and hold him up. His legs feel like jelly now.” Mark hold hyuck up and the boy sighs a bit in relief.  
“And now pound into him, with the same move and same position.” Mark nods and starts to speed up.  
“Oh god” Hyuck sobbed, the black haired boy looked up at TY in panic, cuz his bottom is crying.  
“Don’t think wrong, he is crying out in pleasure. It feels like he’s about to come every time u hit that spot, but he won’t until you gave him enough pleasure. Go, speed up.”  
Mark made one hard trust an Hyuck breathed in loud  
“Oh fucking god! Mark! Do that again!” Mark pounded into him and Haechan keeps on moaning and shaking. His hands moved back and he hold Marks hip, above Taeyong ones.  
“When he does that, a little hint. Take his arms and trust into him like there is no morning. He wants it. Go for it” he grabbed the smaller ones arms and moved him to his trust.  
“MARK!AHH! “  
“Fuck baby you so tight” Mark growls  
“He is close, look at his eyes. Rolling back into his head cuz u give it to him so good.” Tae moved away and went beside hyuck, grabbed his face and moves it to Mark, so he could see what he meant.  
And this was even more beautiful to him.  
“I think I’m gonna c-cu-CUM!” Hyucks mouth was open but no sound came out his eyes rolled back and his whole clenched and unclenches around Mark!  
“Fuck” it was hard to move in hyuck, but the tightness made him cum too.  
They tried to catch there breath  
“Thank me later kids. And clean this mess up.” Taeyong said before he left the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFD TWT: @sluti_ncity


End file.
